Steve nTyler go do benny
by inukagomemcshippo
Summary: A epic adventure steve had on his birthday he gets the time of his life for a present


Steve n tyler go do benny

Steve pov

The night Of my birthday I went out to one of the local gay bars. As I walked in around 10:00PM the first thing I noticed was how many people were in there. It was a nice combination of men and women. Most of the men seemed to be of what I was looking for (gay).

I went to the bar, ordered a beer and looked around for prospects. I noticed a nicely dressed man checking me out, so I walked over to him and introduced myself. His name was Tyler

"Well you look delicious it makes me want to Hwnt you down"tyler said winking

I thanked him and said

"Thanks I think you look cute to"

"Do you have anywhere to go"tyler said

"No I just came here for my Birthday"I said

Tyler and I talked and drank beer for a couple of hours when we both noticed a nicely built guy walking towards us.

"Hey can I join you two"benny said picking me up and putting me on his lap

We both agreed and benny said yes, his friend left with someone else.

We told him that he could hang with us if he wanted. I got up to use the bathroom. When I returned tyler and benny were laughing. I asked them what's so funny. They admitted that they were lovers and that they like to watch each other hook-up with others. I told them that I would like to hook-up with the both of them.

They looked at each other, smiled, stood up with Tyler on my left and Benny on my right started to rub their hands over my chest. I stood up facing tyler and proceeded to kiss Him.

His lips parted and our tongues met giving me a raging erection which Benny was rubbing through my jeans. I stopped kissing Tyler, turned and proceeded to kiss Benny while Tyler was rubbing my ass and cock at the same time.

"why don't we go back to my apartment and finish this off"benny said

I wholeheartedly agreed. We left the bar, went to benny's place. As we walked into the door, Tyler was already taking off his clothes and so was I. Benny turned around to find to hard cocks pointing at him. He smiled while licking his lips and proceeded to undress. I've seen some big cocks in my time but benny was huge. He was almost 9" and wasn't even hard yet. I looked at Tyler

"how does he feel in his ass"I said looking terrified

Tyler smiled, kissed me passionately on the lips

"you'll find out soon enough muffin"Tyler said

I dropped to my knees, started licking his balls and shaft while he sat down on the bed.

As I was licking his balls his cock grew to 12" long and so thick I could barely get me hands around it. I did the best I could to suck his huge cock while Tyler went and got some lube for my ass. Tyler returned and started licking and lubing my ass while I alternated between sucking and jacking off benny.

Soon tyler said that I was ready. I proceeded to get on all fours while benny move behind me. He started to rub his huge cock up and down my ass crack. Soon I felt his cock slowly inserting into my hole which made my cock even harder. I told Tyler to lay below me so I could suck his cock while he sucked mine. Tyler layed down below me and proceeded to suck my cock.

I told benny to quit playing and to just fuck me hard as I've been a bad boy and need to be treated that way.

All of a sudden, Tyler stopped sucking and bit my cock to remind me to suck his cock. Benny started to insert his cock into my ass. It hurt and felt great at the same time. Benny was ecstatic that he found another ass that could and would take his cock into it. As benny was pounding my ass, I was sucking tyler's cock while he was sucking mine. Soon we all exploded into each other. Tyler sucked benny's cum out of my ass while benny and I shared Tyler's cum out of my mouth. Tyler then kissed me sharing benny's cum.

"Now come here muffin"Tyler said grabbing my legs and lifting me up so my legs were around his waist he pushed into me hard. My eyes leaking tears they were soon kissed away by tyler and benny.I saw something medal in benny's hand but I didn't know what it was.

I clunged to his neck aching my back benny then grabbed Tyler's ass bringing both of us to his chest almost squashing me in the middle. the next thing I know a second cock slamed its way into me snatching the back side of my love teeth gritted I let out the most high pitched scream. Look at benny rubbing his cheek and chin across his face.

"Is this what you want"I said

Benny lifted Tyler and wraped his legs around his waist are started thrusting hard and fast.

"Ummmm.. "I moaned

Benny licked the medal thing it looked like a dick I was at least afoot and a half. Then he shoved it up Tyler's ass making us both scream from the impact

He stated ramming the rod and his rod into both of us I was going to explode.

"IM CUMMING"Tyler and I said on unison cum hitting the ceiling and in my ass

Benny twrowing us on the bed jacking off

"Aww Tyler look benny didn't cum"I said grabbing his cock rubbing for him

"Aww benny"Tyler said kinda slow

"Why did you add a lisps to it"I said giggling

"Hey don't judge me"tyler said

"Benny cum out"I sung kinda

"Ughhh"benny grunted

"Aww benny want us to suck your rubber ducky"Tyler said

We stared sucking licking bitting and nipping benny til he came on our faces

We continued till 9:30 in the morning when I woke I was left in the bed with issac just kidding Tyler had tied me up


End file.
